Captain Toad: Sub Searcher
Captain Toad: Sub Searcher is an upcoming game for the Wii U. It introduces water mechanics to the Captain Toad series. Gameplay In Captain Toad: Sub Searcher, Captain Toadette is captured once again, and it's up to Captain Toad to save the day - and the green stars. You'll traverse many levels to find the green stars and release Toadette from the evil clutches of the Deep Sea Brigade! In this game there are many water levels, and they bring many new mechanics. For one, Captain Toad will run out of breath if he's underwater for too long, so it may be a good idea to breathe in some air bubbles or swim up to the top. In some levels, it isn't possible to swim up to the top, so you can only rely on air bubbles to save you from drowning. There's also Cheep-Cheeps and Bloopers to watch out for, and the only way to fend them off is to throw seashells at them, which replace turnips. Most of the levels aren't linear this time around, which takes a different approach to the Captain Toad series. The puzzle aspect is still present however, though in vehicular levels where you'll be piloting the Brigade Submarine or a Sailboat above water, the puzzle aspect is gone much like in a minecart level from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Most water levels will take place in fish tank-like areas instead of actual oceans, though water levels from Super Mario 3D World, such as Rammerhead Reef or Sunshine Seaside, return as bonus levels, and they take place in actual oceans. Levels There are six episodes, each with ten episodes, making Captain Toad: Sub Searcher a distinct improvement over the first game. The bonus levels are in their own category, as instead of being in an episode they're accessible from the main menu. Episode One *Plip Plop Peak Being the first level, Plip Plop Peak introduces almost all of the game's constantly used mechanics. This level consists of two platforms, separated by a bridge of Donut Blocks (falling blocks). On the opposite platform you spawn on is a Golden Mushroom, but you have to be fast if you want to reach it. If you fall through the Donut Block bridge, you'll land in the water below, where the Green Star is located inside a circle of spinning 'Shock Shells'. If you miss the Golden Mushroom the first time around, you'll need to restart the level to get it again. *Pretty Pool Plunder This level is much longer than Plip Plop Peak, and it also appears to be more amusing. You'll spawn on a diving board, where you can pull a neat trick in the air on your way down into the water. Here, you'll meet Toadbert, who explains that the Green Star is located in one treasure chest out of many down here. Each treasure chest is protected by circles of spinning Charge Shells, so you have to take extra caution. This level is the last level without much of a puzzle aspect. *Shell Shock Seaside This level includes the new enemy, the Shock Shell. You'll spawn on a beach, as the name of the level implies, though you really can't explore much of the beach (and you probably wouldn't want to because of the many Shell Shocks everywhere). In the water are many Shell Shocks, which you'll have to lead to broken switches in order to open doors that allow you to progress further in the level. This is the first level to include puzzles. *Mega Mattermouth Mansion This is the first level in which water isn't a main mechanic. This level takes place in a spooky mansion, where you'll be avoiding Boos. This is a massive level, where you'll be exploring many rooms. There's even a section where you'll be riding a magic carpet with Mattermouths on it. You'll have to use the GamePad to release floating books and use them as temporary platforms. The Green Star is even very well hidden. *Spiny Shell Slide While Mega Mattermouth Mansion is long, this level is quite short. It's a long, curvy slide with lots of Spinies on it. You have to avoid the Spinies, and try not to miss the Golden Mushroom on your way. The slide looks almost identical to the ones found in Mount Must Dash from Super Mario 3D World. *Icy Ice Bridges In this level, you must traverse across a system of ice block bridges, all of which melt immediately after you walk across them. If you take the wrong bridge, chances are you'll be stuck on a platform and you'll be forced to jump into the cold waters below. If you swim in the cold water for too long, you'll eventually freeze to death, so be sure to get out quickly. Finding the right path is key if you want to survive. *Foggy Foghorn Ruins This level has a lot of fog and a lot of ruins. Finding the Golden Mushroom is very challenging because of all the fog and muck in your way. Not only that, but this level introduces Mummy Me, who will chase you around until you find the Green Star. Without all the fog and the Mummy Me chasing you around, this level might've been embarrassingly easy, but the fog makes it unbearably hard. Music Main Theme File Select Select a Level Pause Menu Plip Plop Peak Pretty Pool Plunder Pretty Pool Plunder (Underground) Shell Shock Seaside